Heart Stealer
by sdcdancer95
Summary: Zuko has had a crush on Katara since the day he met her, but she can't seem to trust him...
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER. I don't own avatar. That belongs to nickelodeon, byran and mike. BUT THIS STORY PLOT BELONGS TO ME.

[Katara's POV]

I stood at the edge of the riverbank sparring with Aang while my brother, Sokka his girlfriend, Suki, our friend Toph and Firelord Ozai's son, _Prince_ Zuko. Don't get me wrong, I believe Zuko has good in him since he left his crazy sister and her friends and joined the Avatar to help save the world. But I'm not so sure about him. He's betrayed me in the past, which means he might do it again. At this point in time, he has none of my trust.

"Katara, why don't you invite Zuko to have dinner with us?" asked Aang.

"Why should I? For the past year all he's done is chase us around the whole world. He doesn't deserve to eat with us.." I retorted spitefully.

"Katara, you have to learn to let go of your anger towards him. We're a team now, and practically a family. Zuko is part of this family now. Okay?" Aang seemed eager to get Zuko and I on better terms.

I sighed. "Oh, Aang. You're right. I'm gonna try to forgive him." I smiled at my 12 year old best friend.

"GOOD! I'm so proud of you, Katara." He said with pure joy

Aang hugged me a little longer than he should have. He's had a crush on me every since we met. I don't want to hurt him, so I just go along with whatever he does. I know I know. I'm leading him on, and I feel so bad about that. But ever since Jet, I don't want to be hurt again. It's not fair to Aang though.

[Zuko's POV]

I don't get why Katara won't trust me. I've said I was sorry countless times. But it's never enough. She's the only one who hasn't forgiven me. Even Aang forgave me after I chased me around the world. Aang has everything going for him. Great friends, incredible power and Katara.

Oh, Katara. She's beautiful, strong and independent. When I first saw her in the South Pole, my heart stopped. I had never seen such a beautiful girl. She has long chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, and piercing crystal blue eyes. When I joined the Avatar I broke up with Mai in the hopes Katara would be mine. But obviously she's with Aang.

-knock knock- I groaned as I went to answer my door.

And there she is. The girl who has stolen my heart. "Hi, Zuko…"

"Hi-i-i-i-i Kata-a-r-r-a" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

"I wanted to, you know, talk.." She said looking at the floor.

"Oh… of course. Come in." I said as she entered my room.

[Katara's POV]

Zuko's room was… spotless. Even though it's not surprising that he's a total neat freak. I was in shock of how clean it was and I ran into what I thought was a wall. It wasn't. It was Zuko, shirtless.

"Oomph" I almost fell to the floor but I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I heard Zuko say.

I realized what was happening. "WHAT THE HELL ZUKO? Put me down. NOW. "

"Okay, okay." He listened to me. "What do you wanna talk about?" He asked as he was putting his shirt back on.

I took a deep breath. "I want to forgive you."

"Really?" For the first time, he seemed… happy.

"Yeah. Aang thinks we should actually talk to each other and not fight" I smiled.

"Oh.." Zuko looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I probably shouldn't have asked that, I thought.

"Are-are you and Aang, you know. Dating?" He asked me.

"HAHAH. No. Aang's like a little brother to me" I laughed.

Zuko blushed. "Sorry, I thought you were because you two are always together.." he paused. " So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't. The last guy I liked turned out to be a jerk…" I trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He said quietly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" maybe this friendship with Zuko can work out after all. I thought. "Well. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight"

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and smiled a genuine smile, something I've never seen him do. "goodnight, Katara"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, but I own the plot.

[Katara's POV]

I swear my face looked like a tomato. That's how badly I blushed. I didn't know that a simple kiss on the cheek would make me feel like this. Stupid firebender. But I did smile at him. "Goodnight, see you in the morning, Zuko."

"Yes you will." He smirked. I used to hate it when he did that. But now it actually makes him look… hot.

As I walked back to my room, I felt like I was flying. IT WAS A FREAKING KISS ON THE CHEEK. It shouldn't make me feel like this. A kiss on the lips, maybe. But not on the cheek. 'oh well' I thought. I went to go take a bath, maybe that would make my blush go away. Probably not.

I absolutely love waterbending. I'm positive I was born to do this. It calms me down. It's so peaceful. After I bent the water out of my hair I put on my nightgown and crawled into bed to dream about a certain firebender, but then I realized something. Aang. 'oh my god. How could I do this to Aang.' The poor boy has no idea what just went on between Zuko and I. How could I ever tell him. I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him…

And with that I fell asleep.

[Zuko's POV]

I don't think I've ever been this happy. Katara didn't pull away when I kissed her cheek. And she even blushed. This means I'm probably blushing right now. Good thing I'm alone. Katara. She smelled like berries and honey. And her tanned cheek was so soft.

In my eyes, Fire Nation girls will never ever be as beautiful as Katara. Well. Except for my mother. God. I miss her so much. I don't know if she died or if she somehow is still alive. I would like to find her one day, and I want to. But I've spent too much of my life looking for people. I know. Look where I am now. I just kissed the girl of my dreams and I'm actually happy for once.

I wonder if she's going to tell Aang. As much as I want her, I don't think anyone wants to see the Avatar upset. I've heard he's run away, gone into the Avatar State, and many other things. Oh well. We'll see.

And with that I fell asleep.

[Aang's POV]

I can't believe Katara actually listened to me when I told her to forgive Zuko. As I was going to see if she was really going to do it, I looked down the hall and saw Zuko kissing Katara's cheek. She's supposed to be mine and he's supposed to be my friend. How could they do this to me, and how long have they been doing this? But maybe it was just a 'thanks for forgiving me kiss'? I really should ask them about it. Yes. I'll do that tomorrow.

And with that I fell asleep.

[Toph's POV]

Sir Hothead loves Sugarqueen. That's all there is to it. And she loves him. Whenever they're within twenty feet of each other their hearts start beating like tribal drums. They just don't know it yet because they're both focused on keeping Aang happy. You know what. Aang needs to grow up and deal with his problems by himself. That's all.

It's not that I don't like Aang… I love him. But he gets on my nerves sometimes. And he loves Katara. I wish I knew what they all looked like..

And with that I fell asleep.

[Sokka's POV]

I love food. So much. Oh. And I like Suki a lot. Maybe even more than food. But that's not true.

I love my baby sister too. But I guess Aang does too. And from the looks of it, Zuko as well. Wow. She has a lot of guys after her. I should be more protective of her. But she'd just get mad at me and freeze me to a tree again.

Oh well. I need sleep.

And with that I fell asleep.

:D that's chapter two. I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimmmmmer. Again. Yeah. I don't the characters. But I own the plot. :D

[Katara's POV]

When I woke up the next morning I had a smile on my face. Maybe I don't hate Zuko anymore. I mean. I would want to date him. But it would break Aang's heart, and I just can't do that.

"UGH. Whatever. He needs to learn a life lesson." I said to myself, but I cursed myself after for saying that about Aang. My best friend.

I wonder. Does Aang feel the same way as I feel with Zuko? I hope not, that would just make me feel worse.

Oh crap. I talk way too much about myself. I guess it's a bad habit… Anyway. I need to get breakfast ready before Sokka eats Momo.

I put a few different fruits out for everyone. Mangos, kiwi, apples, and oranges. I know Sokka wishes we had meat. But there are no animals out here. Oh well. He'll get over himself.

I then found myself envying Sokka and Suki. They're perfect together, and they're simple. They met. They started to like each other. They kissed. They started dating. And now they sleep in the same bed. If only my mother were still alive. There would be none of that happening. She'd think she was getting old. I miss her so much. I want to be just like her when I'm older. Sokka says I'm already exactly like her. I wonder what my father would think of me. Would he be proud of me for forgiving Zuko or would he be mad at me for feeling this way about Zuko? I don't think I'll ever know.

I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around me. I scream. And a pale hand covered my mouth.

"shhh. It's okay. It's just me" Zuko whispered in my ear.

[Zuko's POV]

"What are you doing?" Katara scowled at me. "What if someone sees? What if Aang sees!"

"Don't worry, everyone's asleep. I checked" I smiled at her.

"Zuko, yesterday you were in your never-ending bad mood. Then we talked about being friends. Just friends. Your mood change into this, I mean it's nice but, I can't really handle a relationship right now…"

"Katara." I said her name as I looked into her sapphire eyes. "I've loved you ever since I saw you."

"Zuko, you stole my necklace and tied me to a tree. All you wanted to do was catch Aang…" she looked hurt.

"That's not all true, yes I did want to catch Aang, but I also wanted to see you more." I smiled at her.

"I want to believe you, I really do. But I just can't." she looked at her feet.

"Well, maybe we can build up the trust issue by just being friend for a while then we'll see what happens, with us." I reached for her hands and held them in mine. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Katara looked like she was going to cry. "Thank you so much, Zuko." She reached out to hug me.

She's so tiny, and she felt so right in my arms. Hugging Mai was so different from this, hug with her were just quick and unappreciated, but with Katara, she's hugging me back. After so long, I finally felt… wanted.

[Sokka's POV]

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go see if Katara had breakfast ready.

As I walked towards the "dining room" I heard two people talking. One sounded like Katara, the other sounded a lot like Zuko. She sounds calm, wow, she's never calm when she talks to Zuko. I went to get a better look. I wanted to scream at what I saw. Zuko was holding my baby sisters hands and saying "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." What the heck is going on?

Then, I saw something I never thought I'd see. Katara, my baby sister hugged Zuko. What is going on with them? I need to do something about this. I did something I'll probably regret soon.

"LET GO OF MY BABY SISTER!" I screamed as I tackled Zuko to the ground.

"SOKKA! Stop it right now!" I heard Katara say, but I didn't stop. I probably should've since I'm no match for Zuko anyway.

Zuko pinned me to the ground. "You need to calm down." He said with an evil scowl on his face.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" I screamed at him.

"Sokka." I heard my sister say calmly. "We were just hugging. We're friends now. There's no reason for you to worry." She smiled.

I stared at her dumbfounded. "…what?"

"Your sister. And i. Are friends now. Nothing more. You need to calm down." Zuko stated as he helped me up from the ground.

"So, there's nothing going on with you two?" I questioned them.

"Not at all, Sokka." Katara laughed.

"You sure?" I looked at Zuko.

"If I wanted to date your sister, I would've asked you first." He looked into my eyes when he said that, I had to believe him.

"Really, you would?" I asked him.

"In the Fire Nation, in order to date a girl, you must ask their father. But I don't know your father, so I'd ask you." He said honestly.

"Okay, sorry for tackling you.." I trailed off.

"It's fine, no worries." He smiled at me.

[Aang's POV]

I'm glad Katara and Zuko are friends now. But I have this feeling that they're going to end up being more than friends. And that breaks my heart. Katara is supposed to be mine. Not Zukos. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? The emo one with the knives? Yeah I think that's her. She's like a girl version of Zuko. Katara and Zuko wouldn't be good together. They're too different. Even though, opposites attract. But, it wouldn't work between them. The Fire Nation has hurt Katara enough already, she doesn't need more heartbreak.

Katara will be mine. She will.

I heard screaming coming from outside. I looked out the window to see Sokka tackling Zuko. 'you go, Sokka.' I thought to myself. Then I saw Zuko flip over and pin Sokka down. Katara stopped them. She's so beautiful and kind.

I can tell in Zukos eyes that he loves her too. His eyes light up whenever he sees her. He must know that he doesn't have a chance with her and that we're destined to be together.

What if he doesn't? What if he's trying to sweep her off her feet? What if she falls for him like she fell for Jet and she gets her heart broken? I can't bear to see her like that again.

[Toph's POV]

WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?

I can feel everyones heartbeats rapidly. Zuko's, Katara's, and Aang's. All thumping a thousand miles an minute. And Sokka's stomach growling, but that's not unusual, he's ALWAYS hungry. I have to admit. I did used to like Sokka, but now he's with Suki and he loves her, they're meant to be. Just like Katara and Zuko are meant to be. Aang needs to figure that out and let go of Katara.

Boys are stupid and insensitive. Katara's too old for Aang, Zuko's perfect for her. Aang's only a little bit older than me, so he's perfect for me. But he doesn't realize it. And it breaks my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is going really well! Thanks to everyone who's read it :D

Disclaimer. I don't own the characters.

[Katara's POV]

I'm glad Zuko and I are just friends for now, but he seems to be back to his old mood. He disappeared and no one knows where he went. I'm kind of worried about him. I do like him, but I can't be with him because of Aang. If Aang gets his heart broken he'll run away and who knows if we'll see him again.

Toph seems to be interested in Aang, they should be together. Aang's too stubborn to realize he'd be happy with Toph. Maybe I should tell him to go for it… I don't want to meddle though. I just don't want Aang getting the wrong idea about us, that we're just friends. Nothing more.

It's going to kill him when I tell him.

And I can't let him figure it out on his own. That's not fair. Not fair at all. He's still a kid too. I kinda want a guy with more… experience. Like Zuko, I'm sure he's been with a lot of girls. Tons of perfect, classy, Fire Nation girls. Why does he want a simple Water Tribe peasant?

"Why would anyone want me?" I said outloud.

"Because." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"Zuko." I gasped.

"You're beautiful, smart, graceful, and I can't keep my eyes off you. You've practically stolen my heart."

"How come you're so sweet when we're alone, but when you're around my brother, Aang, Toph and Suki you're always scowling and being rude" I questioned him

"I guess it's part of who I am. You, my mother and my uncle are the only people who have seen me like this…" he trailed off.

"I think you mentioned at one point that you thought your mother was dead.. is that true?" I looked at him.

He looked sad. "I haven't seen my mother since I was banished. I heard she was banished as well, I also heard she was killed. I don't know what to believe. I miss her so much. She was always there for me when I needed her. And when I got this scar… I had no one."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry. But, I know how you feel. I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid on my village when I was little." I stared at the floor.

"So that's why you hate everyone Fire Nation." He smirked.

"I don't hate EVERYONE Fire Nation. I don't hate you anymore." I smiled.

"Oh you don't?" he laughed.

I giggled. "Not at all."

He leaned in closer. "So, what do you think of me? I told you what I think of you, it's only fair you tell me what you think of me." He put his arm around me.

"Oh, um. I think you're… sweet, caring, charming, and handsome." I blushed.

"Handsome." He thought for a moment. "I don't think I've ever gotten that one."

He leaned in even closer, I found myself forgetting to breathe.

[Zuko's POV]

The next thing I knew I was kissing Katara. It wasn't a long kiss, maybe ten seconds. It was amazing. I don't think I've ever had a kiss like that before. When our lips parted her whole face was red, my face probably was as well, but I didn't care.

"Wow." Was about all I could say.

She smiled her beautiful, innocent smile. "That was, amazing. Thank you for giving me my first kiss."

"Wow." I said again. "That was your first kiss?"

"Yeah.." she trailed off.

"Well, you're a natural at it." I started tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ZUKO STOP IT!" she couldn't stop laughing, she has a beautiful laugh, it's almost angelic.

"Haha, okay fine" I said as I stopped tickling her.

" I hate being tickle. Sokka used to do it all the time to me." She glared at me.

"Haha, I'm sorry Katara." I smiled an innocent smile at her.

"And I forgive you, your majesty." She smirked at me.

" If that's how it's gonna be you're going down, peasant." I laughed as I started tickling her again.

"Ok-k-kay I won't make fun of you-u-u aga-a-ain. STOP TICKLINGME-E-E-E." she screamed.

I stopped. She sat there breathing heavily. "Well, this certainly has been an exciting trip to your room." I said to Katara.

"Oh, yes it has. I'm really glad you came." She said rather flirtatiously. She's so adorable.

"Until next time my sweet Katara." I said as I leaned in.

"Goodbye, Zuko." She said smiling as I kissed her cheek.

And I left her in her room smiling to herself.

[Aang's POV]

I wonder what Katara's up to right now. Maybe she'd want to spar with me.

As I walked down the hall towards her room I heard talking coming from her room. One voice was definitely hers. The other sound a lot like… Zuko's.

I peeked into her room and saw her and Zuko sitting on the bed. He put his arm around her. She didn't try to push him away, instead she just sorta, blushed at him.

'Why is she blushing? What did he say to her?' I thought to myself.

I wasn't suspecting what I saw next. Zuko leaned in and kissed Katara. And it wasn't on the cheek this time.

'WHY ISN'T SHE PUSHING HIM AWAY.' I angrily thought.

I have to get out of here. I don't know where I'm going to go. But it'll be far away from them. As I started to saddle Appa I heard tiny footsteps. It was Katara.

"Aang, where are you going?" she asked me.

"Why would you care." I mumbled, but she obviously heard.

"Aang. You're my best friend. Of course I care." She smiled sweetly.

"Katara! I _Zuko_ kissed you! And you didn't even try to stop him. How did your feelings for him change overnight. Yesterday you HATED him. And now… you obviously love him." All I could do was glare at her. She looked hurt.

"Aang, I don't know how it happened. Zuko said he's loved me ever since he saw me. And he means it." She said quietly.

"But, I thought you loved me. Not him!" I retorted back at her.

"I do love you. But not the way you love me…" she whispered the last part.

"Well then what way do you love me?" I yelled.

"Only as a friend…" she said sadly.

"So, for the past year you've been _leading me on_? " I said shocked.

"I didn't mean too. I swear, it's just I didn't want your feelings to get hurt." She tried to smile.

"Oh, so you think my feelings don't hurt now? Why did I waste my time loving you." I probably shouldn't have said that to her.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. But running away isn't going to fix it. And you know it. " she looked at the ground.

"Why Zuko?" I asked her quietly.

"He's a totally different person than he lets on. He's sweet, funny, and caring. And he's had a pretty hard life." She stated. "and I don't know, I guess I've always loved him."

"Great. Now I have no one to love except Appa and Momo…" I muttered.

"I have a feeling there's someone else here you could love." She smiled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Toph." She said, and then left me alone.

[Toph's POV]

What does it take to get some sleep around here? It was fine when there was just one couple, but now we have another one. And Aang. Poor Aang. I have a feeling he found out about Sugarqueen and Sir Hothead.

I wish Aang would love me. I sighed.

There was a knock at my door. It was Aang.

"Come in!" I yelled.

" Hey, Toph." He said to me.

"Oh, hey twinkletoes. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much really, you?" he said nervously.

"Eh. Same." I stated.

"Well, uh. Do you wanna go for a walk on the beach?" he asked. His heart was beating so fast.

" What do you mean, like a date?" I asked him.

"Yeah… a date." He said shyly.

"I would love to." I smiled as he took my hand and led me out the door.

**Authors note: that's chapter four! I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this story is going a little fast, so I'm gonna try and slow it down a bit.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the characters. Yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY. **

[Katara's POV]

I'm so confused. I don't know if I like Zuko, or if I just want to fly solo for now. Everything was so simple when I hated him and when Aang thought him and I were together. I want to go back to that, but the way Zuko makes me feel, I can't even describe it. I haven't waterbended in a couple of days, maybe that'll calm me down. I don't even want to get out of my bed, I'm so lazy now. All I've ever wanted was to be loved, I never knew Zuko loved me. And now that I know, I'm not sure I want it. I just want to go back to before my mother was killed and my father had to serve in the war. But then I would never have met Aang, or Zuko, and Sokka wouldn't have met Suki. I really need to go waterbend.

As I made my way down to the beach I ran into the last person I wanted to see, Zuko. "Oh, hi Zuko." I said quietly.

"Hey." He smiled at me. "What's wrong?"

"Zuko, I don't think I can do this. I'm so confused by all of this." I looked at the ground.

"What? How are you confused?" He looked concerned.

"Everything was easier when I hated you and Aang thought him and I were dating…" I answered his question quietly and simply.

"Katara." He sighed. "I love you. Are you doing this just to make Aang happy?" he asked, almost hurt.

"No… Well. I don't know. I told him to take Toph somewhere; I think he did it just because I told him to. It's almost like I'm his mother." I replied to him.

"If you feel that way about him, why are you leading him on?" Zuko growled. "And why did you lead me on?"

"Zuko, I'm so sorry, but I told you I can't handle a relationship right now…" I sighed.

"We're not even in a relationship Katara!" he yelled.

"It feels like we are. And I can't deal with it." I looked at him.

"Oh, so everything's about how YOU feel? What about me? What I feel doesn't matter? Wow. I can't believe I wasted my time on someone as selfish as you." Zuko scowled down at me.

I felt the tears coming. And I couldn't stop them.

"Stop crying. Just do what was meant to happen and be with _Aang_." He spat out my best friend's name.

"You know what? Fine, I will go be with Aang. He NEVER made me cry like this. I hope you're happy!" I screamed at him.

"GOOD. I hope you both have a happy skippy dippy life!" he said as he walked away.

"I WILL." I stormed off towards the beach.

I have so much anger and rage inside me right now. I need to scream. So I did. And of course, Sokka heard and came running to see what happened.

"KATARA. Are you okay?" he shouted.

I couldn't keep it together anymore. All I did at the moment was fall to the ground and sob.

"Katara." Sokka said concerned. "What's going on with you?"

"For the past year Aang's thought we were dating, but we haven't. I don't like him. He's like my little brother. Then there's Zuko, he's been in love with me ever since he came to our village. And he's so sweet when we're alone, he told me about his mother. He doesn't know if his father banished her or killed her. He misses her so much. Just like I miss mom. We have this, connection because of that. It's like; I've seen a part of him no one else has seen. It makes me feel special."

"Zuko really does love you. I can see it in his eyes. He looks at you the way I look at Suki. I really don't feel comfortable that Zuko feels like that. I really wish it wasn't someone from the Fire Nation. Why can't you just adopt a couple kids and be a single mother? That'd be perfect. But why was he all cranky when he was walking back inside?" my brother asked me.

"Sokka, I'm going to get married one day and you're gonna have to deal with it. We got in a fight. I told him that I couldn't handle being in a relationship. And he got upset and said that we weren't even in one. I told him it felt like one. He got so mad and told me to be with Aang." I confessed to Sokka.

"You need to tell Aang that you and him are never gonna happen. I'm sorry, but you need to do it. Even if you don't like it." My brother said matter of factly.

"Wow, Sokka, I've never heard you talk like this. You sound like dad." I smiled at him. "But you're right, I do need to tell Aang that we're not going to be together. Thanks." I gave him a big hug.

"Just remember that dad and I will love you more than any other guy." Sokka smirked.

"Oh, Sokka, I love you too." I laughed. Sokka smiled and started walking back to the house.

My brother always knows how to make me feel better. So did my mother. I wonder if that's how Zuko feels about his mother. I'll probably never know because I ruined my changes with him…

I think I just realized something. I'm in love with the Fire Nation prince.

[Zuko's POV]

I love Katara so much. I wish she would just tell Aang that they're not going to be together. But she's all like 'I'm gonna break his heart and he'll run away and won't be able to save the world' and blah blah blah. I wish we could be together, but she's just running away from it. It's almost like she's running away from love. I thought everyone wanted love. Apparently not Katara. She always has to do things differently than other people. I guess that's what makes her special. She's unique, and I love everything about her. Like the way her nose wrinkles when she smiles. Or when she tries to tell a joke and fails miserably. She's so adorable.

She's also so different from Mai. Why did I ever go out with Mai? I didn't even like her all that much. Our families just wanted more money and power. She hated me. I knew it too. She was always in a bad mood and she was ALWAYS scowling. She's too similar to me. Like a female version of me.

But not Katara. Katara is the exact opposite of me, even our appearances are different. She has chocolate brown hair, I have dark black hair. She has sapphire eyes, I have amber eyes. Her skin is tan, my skin is pale.

The one thing we have in common is that we both lost our mothers. It feels good knowing that I'm not the only one who's gone through something like that.

But obviously she doesn't want to be with me. No one does. And that kills me inside. I've wanted her for so long, we kissed and now she hates me. Isn't life just grand.

What if I end up all alone? I really do want to start a family one day. I hoped it would be with Katara, but that's not going to happen. I've imagined it so many times before a little boy with tanned skin and amber eyes, like me. And a little girl with pale skin and sapphire eyes, just like her mother. I'd be Firelord and Katara would be at my side as Firelady. I can't picture anyone else filling that spot.

I really need to meditate. But I can't find anywhere quiet on this god forsaken island. There's absolutely no secret places to go here. If there were, I'd be there in a minute, and if Katara wasn't mad and stubborn I'd take her with me.

Even though she's stubborn and basically bipolar, I still love her with all my heart, and she loves me too. She's scared to admit it though.

-knock knock- 'oh god. Who is it now?' I thought.

It was Sokka.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you about Katara." Her brother said seriously.

"What do you want to talk about." I growled.

"You're in love with my baby sister! I'm really not all that happy about it. And when I saw her crying after you talked – oh wait- you screamed at her. It didn't make me very happy. You're walking on thin ice, so if I were you I'd watch what you say to Katara. Got it?" what is this? Why is this skinny prick in my face?

"Yeah. I got it all right. "I mumbled to Sokka.

"Good. You know. You should say sorry to her. She's really hurt right now." He said as he left.

And he left me with my thoughts.

[Sokka's POV]

I can't believe that _fire bender_ did that to my baby sister. How could he do that to her? I didn't know he had it in him to make a poor little girl cry.

What am I saying? Katara isn't a little girl anymore. She's almost a woman, and she looks exactly like mom. I miss my mom so much. She was always there whenever I needed her. She sang to me every night before bed and if I had a nightmare she would just hold me until a stopped crying.

I still get nightmares from the day she was killed by that heartless fire bender. But my mother isn't there to comfort me anymore, but Suki is. Oh Suki, I love her so much, she's the only girl that has laughed at all my joke… well, besides Yue. I miss Yue so much, whenever I look at the moon I think of her, and I almost start crying. Suki always understands why I can't kiss her under the moon. I know Yue wouldn't care, but it just doesn't feel right.

I do plan on marrying Suki and having kids someday, and she knows it. If my mother were alive today, she' love Suki. She's strong, independent, and beautiful. I really am lucky to have her in my life.

I wonder what Suki's doing right now? She's probably practicing her Kyoshi Warrior stuff. I think I'll go pick her a flower and show up unexpectedly. She'd like that.

I can't decide what flower to get her. None of these look like she would like them.

Oh my god.

There it is. My mother's favourite flower, a lily. That's perfect for her.

As I walked over to the sparring ring, I saw her. Even when she has sweat dripping off of her, she's breathtaking. Seriously, how did I get do darn lucky with her.

She paused when she saw me. "Sokka!" she yelled as she ran to hug me.

"Suki." Was about all I could say.

"Oh my gosh, I'm all sweaty, you're probably gonna want a shower soon." She laughed. I love the way she laughs.

"No, it's fine." I smiled at her. "This is for you." I held up the flower to her.

"Oh, Sokka." She said quietly. "It's beautiful." She hugged me.

"It's a lily, it was my mothers favourite flower. I'd thought you'd like it." I can't stop smiling at her.

"Actually, I love it. Thank you so much, and thank you for sharing your mothers favourite flower with me. It means a lot to me." she said thankfully.

"I'd do anything for you, Suki. I love you. And my mother would love you too." I looked into her eyes.

"Sokka, you're amazing. I love you with all of my heart. And I always will." I leaned in.

And we had a picture perfect kiss.

**Authors not; that's chapter five :D please read and review! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As of now I have 450 hits :D I don't really know if that's good or bad, but still. Thanks everyone who has read it. It means a lot. [:**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the characters. :p**

[Aang's POV]

My walk down the beach with Toph didn't turn out so well. She got upset because she couldn't really see because of the sand. So she had me carry her. She's actually kind of heavy, not gonna lie.

It went a little like this; she said that she would go for a walk with me. But right when we got onto the sand it all went downhill. All she did was complain that she couldn't see. Why couldn't she just enjoy walking with me? I thought she liked me, if she does; she has a funny way of showing it.

I wish I had Katara.

As I walked back to my room I saw Zuko walking and talking angrily to himself.

"Hey, Zuko. What's wrong?" I asked him, trying to be nice.

"YOU WIN. I give up! You can have Katara, because she obviously wants you to be happy. She cares about NO ONE but herself. You two are perfect for each other." He screamed at me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL KATARA SELFISH! She's one of the most unselfish people I know." He defended her.

"yeah well. She was all like; 'I can't handle this right now.' And 'it doesn't feel right to me' IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT HER!" he yelled. He almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Zuko started to cry. I didn't think he was able to cry.

"I've loved her for so long. I didn't even like Mai; we only dated because her family and my family would make a lot of money. It wouldn't be that way with Katara. Her father would probably hate me though." He confessed to me. "Have you ever met her father?" he asked me.

"I have, a couple months ago actually. Before the eclipse, he's nice, but also kind of scary." I told him. "I don't think he'd hate you though."

He looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've changed a lot since the North Pole. You're nice now" I smiled at him.

"I guess I have. I haven't chased you around the world for a couple weeks now." He laughed.

I laughed too. Maybe Katara and Zuko wouldn't be so bad after all. He's a good guy now, and he loves her so much. Chief Hakoda would like him too.

Even though I'll always want Katara to be mine, she'd be happy with Zuko.

[Katara's POV]

I heard a knock at my door. "WHO IS IT?" I yelled.

"It's me, Zuko." I heard him say behind the door.

"What do you want? Do you want to scream at me some more?" I snapped at him.

"No, Katara, I want to talk, and apologize.

I opened the door. "Do you promise not to yell at me again?" I asked quietly.

"I promise" he smiled.

"Okay, come in." I said as he walked in.

"Look, I didn't mean to scream at you, it's just. My temper gets out of control sometimes, and I didn't meditate today so I was a little on edge. And I'm just making up excuses. I love you, so much and whenever I hear you talk about Aang, I kinda get a twitch." He looked at the ground.

"I believe that that's called jealousy." I replied.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry for making you cry, as you found out, I don't do well when a girl cries." He laughed.

"Yeah, obviously. And I'm sorry for being selfish, everything really was easier when I hated you, not gonna lie." I looked him in the eyes.

"Life wasn't meant to be easy; you have to fight for the things you care about, even if it means hurting someone in the process. Oh my god, I sound like my father. I hate that." He sighed.

"I know you hate you father, but you'll always be related to him, which means you might talk like him, or act like him." I stated.

"NO. I will never act like my father. You've seen what he's done to this world! When I'm Firelord I'm going to stop this war once and for all. And that's that." He said proudly.

I went up to hug him. "I know you will. And I know that you're going to be a great Firelord one day." I smiled up at him.

He sighed. "Why do you have to be so freaking adorable?" he smirked at me.

"I guess I get it from my mother." I smiled.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman. No wonder you got mad when I stole her necklace from you." He just had to bring that up didn't he?

I laughed. "FINALLY! You're catching on!"

"Oh, shut up." He smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think I will." I replied flirtatiously.

"I'm going to make you shut up in a minute." He said quietly.

"Oh, really? And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"mmm. Like this." He said as he leaned in to kiss my lips for the second time.

It was even better this time. This time, he explored my mouth like it was an undiscovered island. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, making me arch. I intertwined my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me. I've never felt this way before. It's amazing; I never want it to stop. But unfortunately, it had to. We needed to breathe.

[Zuko's POV]

I rested my forehead on Katara's.

That was definitely one of the best kisses I've ever had.

We're so different; I guess that's what makes us… perfect.

"Thank you." I heard her say.

"For what exactly?" I asked her.

"Well, everything I guess." She smiled her sweet smile

I love her smile, it's absolutely radiant.

"You're welcome, and thank you for forgiving me and not running away when I told you I loved you." I told her gratefully.

"Zuko, I realized something earlier." She told me.

"and what would that be?" I questioned.

"it's that, I'm in love with the Fire Nations prince." She smiled.

And I smiled too, it was probably one of the biggest smiles I've had.

"REALLY!" I most likely sounded like a ten year old girl, but I didn't care.

"Yes really!" she screamed happily.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I shouted as I picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"I love you, Zuko." I finally heard he say after all of these years.

"I love you too, Katara." I said as a sigh of relief passed over me.

**That's chapter 6! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY BOLOGNA! Over 200 more hits than last night! That's crazy. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, reading your reviews pretty much makes my day. :D ****ahahahaa. Anywho. ON WITH THE STORYYYYYY.**

[Sokka's POV]

I still don't like the fact that Zuko and Katara will probably get married. WHEN THEY'RE OLDER OF COURSE. I can't imagine what Dad would do if he knew what was going on, Zuko would probably be dead right now. I'm not as at all as protective of Katara as my dad is. I think he's like that because she so much like my mom, and after what happened to her, he just wants to keep her safe. I should be like that, but if I don't basically give her what she wants, no one's happy. And I hate to see her upset. Whoa, what I just said made Katara sound really, really, REALLY, selfish. Which, most of the time, she's totally unselfish.

I looked up at the sky; it's getting freakishly cloudy right now. I should warn everybody that it's probably going to be a storm.

"SUUUUUKIIIII! TOPPPPHHHHHH! KATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAA! AAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG! ZUUUUUUKOOOOO!" I shouted as I ran back up to the house.

When I got there only Suki, Aang and Toph showed up. "Where are Katara and Zuko?" I asked them.

"Sokka, I'm sorry, we don't know. I checked their rooms and it looks like they've been empty for a while now." Suki said quietly.

"WHERE THE HECK COULD THEY HAVE GONE? THEY SHOULDN'T BE ALONE TOGETHER, I KNEW IT TOO!" I screamed. "And now I have no clue where they are and if they're outside… THEY COULD DIE!" I started to freak out. "I promised my dad I would keep Katara safe. I broke that promise." I started to shake. i fell to the ground.

"Sokka, at least we know she's not alone, she's with Zuko." Suki tried to reassure me.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER SUKI!" I started to cry. "I. promised. Dad. i. would. Keep. Her. Safe. I broke it! Now my dad's going to hate me."

"Your dad will NEVER hate you, Sokka. He loves you more than anything. And Zuko loves Katara, she's gonna be okay." She rubbed my back.

"Yeah, Sokka. They're going to be fine." Aang tried to help as well.

I sighed. "I really hope they'll be okay…" I look at the ground.

[Aang's POV]

Katara and Zuko are missing, but they're together, so hopefully they will be okay. If Katara ends up hurt or worse; dead. Sokka wouldn't be able to live with himself, Zuko wouldn't either.

I know it's selfish to think this, but I wish it was me that was missing with Katara, just so that I could be alone with her.

I love her so much. It hurts to see her with Zuko, it hurts even more to see her _happy_ with Zuko. I wish it was me. but she wouldn't be as happy…

I really thought her and I were going to get married. Now, all I can do is hope, it'll never happen though.

I thought I could've gotten over Katara, because of Toph. But she doesn't seem like she likes me. AND SHE'S SO MEAN TO ME. She's mean to everyone though…

I know Katara is WAYYYYYY out of my league. No guy is good enough for her. She's amazing, and deserves the best. I thought I was the best for her. But I guess I was wrong. Zuko's the best for her.

They do look good together; I just wish Katara hadn't led me on like that for so long. It's kind of mind boggling.

I guess it's not her fault; she just wants to make everyone happy. I won't ever tell her this, but I am not happy with the way things turned out.

I know as the Avatar, I'm not meant to have a family, but I still hoped. And when I met Katara, I thought that my hopes and dreams would come true. But apparently not…

We would have been perfect together too.

[Zuko's POV]

You know. I thought taking Katara on a tour of the island would be fun. Well, IT'S NOT. It's storming now and we can't see anything. We're sitting in a tiny cave right now. These storms used to happy back when my family came here. Back when my family was somewhat normal. I can't say I miss it. The only part I miss is my mother. We actually stayed in this exact cave one night because of these storms. I never actually knew why they happened; it must have been because of the wind and the humidity. Or… I have no idea. I'm not a weather guru.

"So." Katara finally said something. "Are you stuck here?"

"Probably for the night, these storms used to happen a lot when I was a kid. My mother and I spent a night in this cave once."

"Oh, gosh. Would she be mad if I was alone with you in a cave?" she smirked at me.

"She doesn't have to know." Katara bit her lip. I leaned in.

Every time I kiss her, it's different. It's like; she has a bipolar mouth a tongue. I actually kind of like it, just sayin. She pulled on my hair and dug her nails into my arms; I picked her up and held her bridal style. When we finally stopped to breathe she had this look in her eyes, I couldn't quite describe it, but I liked it.

"I love you, Katara." I said when I looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Zuko. I love you too." She returned it.

It was late.

After I set her on the ground, she fell into my embrace and we fell asleep like that.

**Sorrrrryyy for the short and rather suckish chapter, I went to bed at three last night and got up at six. YAY THREE HOURS OF SLEEP. And its almost one in the morning here. O_O tomorrows chapter WILL be better. Ipromise :D anywayyys. Read and review! Thankkkks. OHOHOH. I have something you guys should look up. I highly suggest googling "the legend of korra" I'M EXCCIIIITED. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright. This chapter might also be short, not gonna lie. I'm not really focused right now… too much on my mind. Buuut. Here we go. !**

[Katara's POV]

When I woke up, the storm was still raging outside, but as I looked next to me I saw the man I loved. Zuko. His head was laying on my lap, his face looked almost angelic. He wasn't scowling, he looked peaceful. I'm actually kind of glad I chose him instead of Aang. I needed someone older than me. Zuko and I, we're good together. I just want Aang to realize that.

If only my mother were alive, what would she think of Zuko? Would she hate him? Or would she absolutely love him? I guess I'll never now.

I also wonder what Zuko's mother would think of me. Would she approve of me? I really hope so, because I love Zuko. So much it isn't even funny.

Zuko began to stir.

He looked into my eyes. "Good morning beautiful." he smiled.

"Good morning to you too." I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." he said then kissed my hand.

"And you're so cute when you're asleep." I teased.

"Oh gee thanks. That's what every single fire bender wants to hear." he laughed.

"Well, I was just saying. Don't be a baby." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Again, just what every fire bender wants to hear." Zuko smiled. His smile is so adorable. It kind of reminds me of a puppy. **authors note: I know they don't have puppies in the avatar universe, but you know.**

"Anyway, is it still storming outside?" Zuko asked me.

"Yeah, it looks worse than last night." I replied to him.

"Last night was the first time we've sort of, shared a bed. Even though it's not really a bed…" he said nervously.

"I guess. It was nice." I gave him a smile.

He smiled back.

I blushed.

"Holy crap. You're just so freaking beautiful and cute and adorable. I really don't deserve you." he whispered the last part.

"Zuko… you're strong, handsome AND beautiful. I don't deserve YOU." I reassured him.

"I love you so much, I just want you to know that." he told me.

"I know Zuko, I love you too." I smiled.

[Sokka's POV]

I'm so worried about Katara. Oh yeah, and Zuko.

I hope he's keeping her safe. He really loves her. Actually. I know he's keeping her safe. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose. They're good together, opposites attract. Water and fire. Whoa. If you mix those two together you get steam. .. . -_- THAT JERKBENDER BETTER NOT BE CREATING STEAM WITH MY BABY SISTER. Ohhhhh when they get back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. No one and I mean NO ONE touches my baby sister.

I can't believe this. I'M NOT READY TO BE AN UNCLE.

This can't be happening.

"Sokka, are you alright." I heard Suki ask.

"SUKI. I DON'T WANT BE AN UNCLE." I screamed.

"Since when are you going to be an uncle?"

"Katara and Zuko are ALONE, water and fire create steam. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING STEAM

RELATED HAPPENING WITH THOSE TWO. NOT ON MY WATCH."

"Katara's smart, she wouldn't do something like that." she reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." she smiled.

"I love you, Suki. You always know how to make everything better." I hugged her.

"I love you too Sokka. And I always will." I kissed her forehead.

I really am lucky to have her.

[Zuko's POV]

I love everything about Katara, from the way she talks to the way we can talk about our mothers and cry with each other.

Everything right now is absolutely perfect. I wish this storm would go on forever.

But that means she would never see her brother again. Or Aang. I couldn't do that to her, she wouldn't be the same.

I wonder what her mother was like. Apparently Katara is just like her, so I understand why her father fell in love with her. She's amazing, and I'm sure her mother was too.

**OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. But I just cant focus on ANYTHING. But please forgive me and read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jhdedfjed. I still think this story is going too fast. Imma try and slow it down summore. ^_^**

[Katara's POV]

I'm mad at Zuko.

Last night he was apparently felt like being 'playful' so he thought he'd trip me ten times. And poke me, and tickle me. After I hit him with a water whip he stopped.

I'm sure at this point, Sokka is flipping out that he can't watch over me. He probably think I'm "deflowered." ahaha. I don't think I'm that comfortable with Zuko just yet. Maybe in the future.

I do want to get married. I want three kids, two boys and a girl. It probably won't happen like that, but I can dream an hope. I wonder if Zuko's thought of getting married and having kids… maybe he's thought of getting married to me. That thought put a smile on my face.

It's still nasty outside. Zuko said these storms could last up to a week.

Secretly, I hope it lasts more than a week. I like Zuko better when we're alone, he's so angry when he's around Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph. But ever since we got in this cave, he's been kind of mysterious, and sexy. Which I don't mind of course.

Zuko was so cute when he slept. "katarrra" he mumbled in his sleep. I reached for his hand, and he took my hand in his and opened his eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that.?" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're still mad about last night, aren't you?" he asked.

"You think? I honestly hate being tickled and poked. And tripped. Thank you very much." I said proudly.

"Well then. I'm SO sorry I pissed off princess Katara." he mock-bowed.

"You should be sorry, prince skippy dippy Zuko!" I screamed at him.

"I don't know what I EVER saw in you, you're selfish and kind of obnoxious. Not gonna lie." he said in a snappy tone.

"Well you're hot headed jerk!" I poked his chest.

"Oh, so you can poke me, but I can't poke you? You're such a freaking hypocrite!" his body started to heat up with rage.

"In the words of my wise brother Sokka. YOU'RE A JERKBENDER!" I hit him with another water whip.

He just steamed it off. Typical.

"YEAH WELL." was all he said before he grabbed my hands and started to heat his body up.

"Owww. Zuko! You're hurting me!" I started to cry.

"Well maybe you'll finally felt what I've felt for the past year and a half." he started to get hotter.

"ZUKO. STOP IT."

[Zuko's POV]

Katara's voice started to fade as I had a flashback…

'"Mom! Do you wanna see how Azula feeds the turtle ducks?"

I threw a rock at the duck, just like Azula does. Then the stupid animal bit me.

"OWWWWW. Ow ow ow ow owww." I yelled.

"Zuko! don't do that!" she scolded me.

"Why did that stupd turtle duck bite me." I grumbled.

"It's what mothers do. If anything or anyone tries to hurt their baby… CHOP." she laughed.'

I came back to reality.

"ZUKO. PLEASE STOP.!" Katara screamed.

I let her go and fell to the ground. And cried. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" she screamed at me.

"Katara." I paused. "I am so sorry." I cried even harder.

"Why…. Why are you crying?" she asked me.

"I miss her so much." I said in between sobs.

Katara automatically knew who I meant.

"I know you do." she said as she rubbed my back up and down.

"she didn't deserve to be banished or killed or whatever the hell happened to her."

"No she didn't. No one deserves to be killed without a reason…" Katara trailed off. Obviously referring to her own mother.

"What was your mothers name?" I asked her.

"Her name was Kya, she was married to my father, Hakoda. What's your mothers name?" she returned the question.

"Ursa." I told her.

"That's a beautiful name." she smiled at me.

"I know. She was a beautiful person too."

[Katara's POV]

I swear Zuko is bipolar. First he was all flirty, then he was horribly mean and now he's crying in my arms. He's worse than I am when my period comes.

"Zuko, I'm sorry for calling you those names. I didn't mean it. I was just mad." I whispered to him.

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry too. I just have so much anger in me and I don't know why. I wish I wasn't like this. It's not fair to you. Not fair at all…" his breath ticked against my neck.

"I kinda don't want this storm to end. It's nice with just you. Even though we fight." I smiled at him.

"yeah. Everything's perfect, except one little thing." he stated.

"What's that?" I asked him confused.

"We have no food." he said emotionless.

"Oh. Right. So what are we supposed to do?" I asked him

"Try not to eat each other I guess." he smirked.

"ahaha. I really do like spending time with you. It's not like this with Aang. He wouldn't be this… mysterious and sexy." I said flirtatiously.

"He's twelve. He's not supposed to be sexy." he laughed.

"I guess not." I smiled at him.

"You have an adorable smile." he told me.

I blushed.

"thank you Zuko." I smiled.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Maybe we should slow down a little, for the sake of our sanity." he told me.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me.

"I couldn't agree more. Thank you so much." he's so good to me, I thought.

[Zuko's POV]

I think it's a good idea that Katara and I are slowing down our relationship. It might make things easier.

Being a fire bender I can control myself more than other guys my age. fire bending requires patience and meditation. So whenever I saw a pretty girl I did my pre-meditation exercise, breathing in and out very slowly. It works, you should try it.

I find it harder to control myself around Katara though, she's just so freaking beautiful. Maybe if I put a sack over her head it would make it easier. Probably not, because she'd just get pissed at me.

It's actually kind of funny when she's mad, her eyes get all wide and she talks in a high-pitched voice. It can also be just plain obnoxious. Not gonna lie.

Katara's probably too good for me. I thought as I watched her sleep.

She's always beautiful. Her eyes sparkle when she smiles and when she waterbends, she does it with amazing control, it's breathtaking. Wow. I can't believe I actually used that word. I never use that word.

Thinking about Katara can apparently make me do extraordinary things. And say words I never say.

She makes me absolutely insane.

And every time I look at her, I fall harder for her.

I wonder if I'll ever meet her father. Hakoda, that was his name. he'd probably hate me. Most people do.

Not Katara.

Katara's different, she sees past my anger and hatred and sees the real me. Happiness, turmoil. Everything. It's amazing… she's amazing.

[Hakoda's POV]

I miss Katara and Sokka so much. The last time I saw them was at the eclipse. Katara is such a beautiful woman now. It's hard to realize that sometimes. And Sokka, he's a great man and he has a great girl at his side. Katara just needs a good man at her side. There have been many rumors that she and the Avatar are together, but they didn't seem like it. I always imagined her with a tall strong man. Maybe she has one now, if so, I really need to meet him.

I know Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki will get married one day. It's just Katara I'm worried about.

[Aang's POV[

It sucks watching Sokka and Suki being all lovey dovey. I've wanted to be like that with Katara for almost two years. And now, she's probably in some small cave with Zuko, making out.

I know I'm not supposed to fall in love and have a family. But it's hard to do that when you meet someone like Katara.

[Sokka's POV]

Maybe Suki and I shouldn't act like a couple around Aang. He looks so sad. But as much as I absolutely hate Zuko, he makes Katara happy and that's a great thing. But apparently Aang doesn't realize that. He should want her to be happy, is he loves her, he would do anything to make her happy.

He's actually kind of selfish in my opinion. But I'd never say that to his face. He'd just run away from his problems again. I hate it when he does that, it's immature and stupid. Again, I'd never tell him that.

[Toph's POV]

Aang is really starting to bug me.

He acts all depressed, so what he doesn't get to be with Katara, he's not supposed to fall in love, which I was upset about at first, but I did the mature thing. I GOT OVER IT. Unlike him.

At this point I don't think I'll ever fall in love. But that's okay because I'd rather fly solo.

**HEHEHE. that's chapter nine. [: pleeeease read and reviewww. THANKS. **


	10. Chapter 10

[Katara's POV]

These past couple of days have been amazing, Zuko is just amazing.

"Katara." I love the way he says my name.

"Zuko." I smiled at him.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I believe you have. Right when I woke up this morning, actually." I laughed.

"Can I say it again?" he hugged me.

"Of course you can. Go right ahead."

"I love you so much, you'll never understand how much I love you. And I promise I will always love you, no matter what." he looked into my eyes. "and if I ever hurt you feel free to slap me." he laughed.

"Thank you so much for that Zuko. I love you too." I smiled up at him

[Suki's POV]

I-I-I-I I think that I might be pregnant.

Holy mother of Agni. I can't even think that without feeling sick. How am I going to tell Sokka?

"SUKI!" damn it.

"Oh, there you are! Why have you been in our room all day, you're usually outside." he looked concerned

"I guess I have a bug. I'm sure it's nothing." I can't believe I just lied to him, I never lie to him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll be in kitchen area if you need me." he returned the smile.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sokka wait."

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm… pregnant." I looked at the ground.

"Wha-what?" was about all he said.

"I'm, pregnant." I said quietly.

"How?" he yelled.

"well. You know, it happens when people… you know." I looked at him.

"I-I-I-I I. wow." he gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do?" he looked at me.

"I have no idea." I answered him honestly.

"If only my mother were here, she'd know what to do." he said sadly.

"I know. But maybe it's not a bad thing, we'll have our own little family." I smiled.

He smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't so bad. A little me or you running around."

I laughed. "so, are we doing this?"

"Of course we are." he hugged me and kissed my belly.

[Zuko's POV]

The storm seems to be letting up.

I need to put my plan into action. Tonight.

I went over to Katara and started kissing her neck.

"mmmm. Zuko, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"kissing the love of my life." I answered her.

"oh." was about all she said.

I kissed her arms, her hands, her face, her legs, and her feet.

She seemed to be enjoying it, so I continued.

"Zuko," she interrupted.

"mmm?"

"how far are you planning on going right now?" she asked me.

I looked into her eyes.

"Katara, I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you." I told her honestly.

"Oh Zuko." she hugged me.

"So, are you okay with this?" I asked her.

She kissed me, hard.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she smirked.

I smirked back and continued on.

[Sokka's POV]

I really can't believe that Suki's pregnant. Well, I can, but I never thought it would happen.

I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I'm gonna have to grow up, fast. I don't really know if I want to be a dad. I mean, if I had a kid like me, I'd go nuts. I have no clue how my mother and father put up with me.

I miss them so much. I know I'll see my dad again, but not my mom.

And that sucks.

[Katara's POV]

Last night, was pure magic. I didn't know anything could feel so right.

It made me love him even more than I already did.

The storm is letting up, so Zuko and I have decided to walk back to the house. We held hands the whole way back. And he was smiling the whole time. Which, you know made me smile as well.

[Aang's POV]

For the past three days, I've been in my room. Waiting.

I miss Katara. She probably doesn't miss me.

I looked out the window and heard laughter. Of course, it's Katara and Zuko. Holding hands, walking up to the house. It makes me sick.

What can I do to make Katara want me? I thought to myself.

I have an idea, and it will work. I smirked to myself.

[Toph's POV]

Katara and Zuko are walking up to the house, I can feel it. I figure, Sokka should know.

So, I made a boulder and threw it at his head. "KATARA AND ZUKO ARE COMING UP NOW!" I smiled at him.

"OWWWWWWWWWW. TOPH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" he screamed at me.

"Katara and Zuko are almost here, dummy." I laughed.

What he said went a little like this; "HEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEH! AYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYAYAY!" he's sounded like a little girl. What a wimp.

He went skipping off outside dragging Suki along with him screaming; "KATARA AND ZUKO ARE BAAAAAACK!"

Then I felt someone falling. Probably Sokka. Loser.

"Sokka, you're so stupid." I heard Katara laugh. She actually had a pretty laugh. Not gonna lie.

They all came into the house.

"TOPH!" Katara came over and hugged me.

"sugar queen, why are you hugging me?" I asked her.

"I missed you too, Toph." she laughed again.

"Good to see you Toph." I heard Zuko say.

"I wish I could say the same to you." I said blankly.

"oh, sorry." he said quietly.

"AHHA. No. don't be." I laughed at him.

"Where's Aang?" I heard Katara ask.

"Moping around in his room, he's been there during the whole storm." I told her.

"oh, I guess it's best to leave him alone…" she trailed off.

"pfft. Probably. He's such a girl." I said.

"TOPH. DON'T SAY THAT." she scolded me.

"fine fine fine." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so happy to be home." I could actually feel her smiling.

"And it's great to have you back." Suki walked over to her.

Funny. I think I can feel another heartbeat coming from Suki. Oh dang. she's pregnant. I can feel it. Literally.

**HEHEHEH. That's chapter ten! :D I hope you likke it. Please read and review. OH. Yeah. I probably won't update tomorrow because I'll be in new hampshire all day. Wootwoot. Thankk youu all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-sigh- sorry I havent updated. I've been distracted again. D: and this chapter will be short. Sorry guys!**

[Sokka's POV]

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I really don't know if I want to be a father. I don't think I'd make a good father, the kid will probably end up a mess. And it'd be all my fault… and I can't do that to Suki. I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone better than me.

-knock knock- "Who is it?" I asked the person outside my door.

"It's me, Toph." I heard her voice from behind the door.

I opened the door. "Hi Toph, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I know you and Suki's secret." she said flatly.

"…. yo-you do?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course. I can sense the baby in there." she said very matter-of-factly.

"…"

She sighed. "I can feel its heartbeat."

"Whoa. That's kinda creepy." I said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, I know. But that's just me." Toph shrugged. "I can also tell peoples feelings. Like. Your heart beats like crazy whenever Suki comes in the room, so you love her. Same thing with Zuko, whenever Katara is near him, his heart goes nuts. And I can tell right now, that you're scared."

"Yeah, I'm really scared. I don't know if I'd make a good father…" I said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure that's what every guy thinks when he realizes that he's going to be a father. We're all here for you. We'll all help you." she looked at me.

"well, thanks for that Toph. I needed it." I smiled.

"eh. You're welcome Snoozles. I'm going to go find some food. Well. Bye." she said as she walked out the door.

Her talk helped a little. But I still don't think I'm going to be a good father…

[Suki's POV]

I'm worried about Sokka, I think he's really scared. But I know that he is going to love our baby with all of his heart. He's going to be a great father, I know it. And that's all I could ask for.

[Zuko's POV]

Ah, it's good to be home. Of course I'll miss being alone with Katara, but nothing's better than being with the people you love the most.

But there's something funny, Aang's been acting all weird and strange. It's probably because he saw Katara and I walking back holding hands. He needs to grow up and realize that he can never have a family. He's really hurting Katara by the way he's acting. He only cares about himself.

I'm so grateful that I met Katara, I don't know what would've happened if I never met her. I'd probably be with Mai. And I definitely wouldn't be this happy. Mai always complained about EVERY FREAKING THING. It was so annoying I can't even describe it. I couldn't stand her. The only reason I was with her was because it made our parents happy.

"ZUUUUUUKOOOO." I heard Katara call down the hall.

"I'm in here!" I yelled back at her.

"Oh, um do you have any idea what's going on with Aang? He's acting really strange." she looked concerned.

She's right, he's been laughing kind of creepily to himself, and smirking when he looks at Katara and I.

"Who knows. He's just insane, and he's really starting to bug me. He needs to get that he's never going to have a family. I know it's hard for him, but it's his destiny." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just, he's my best friend, well. He was. He's like my little brother, and he concerns me." she looked into my eyes.

"I know." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" she smiled.

"I guess it's our destiny." I smirked.

She smiled even more.

"yeah, I guess it is."

I hugged her even tighter, and we stayed there for a couple of minutes.

[Toph's POV]

Aang's going to do something bad. Soon. And I think it has to do with Katara. I guess I should talk about it with him. I'll go see if he's still in his room.

I walked down the hall and I could hear him walking around his room talking to himself.

"this is perfect, no one's even going to know how it happened. She'll be in her room at night, and then in the morning, she'll be gone. And in a couple of years, we'll get married. It'll be perfect. Wow, I never knew I could come up with something as genius as this. I'm so proud of myself." I heard Aang through the door.

I need to kick some air bender butt.

I threw open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO KATARA? YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH AND STUPID PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. I'm disgusted with you, I can't even believe the fate of the fricken world rests in your hands. You don't even deserve Katara, you selfish little bastard. You should be ashamed of yourself." I screamed at him

He laughed. -_-

"oh, Toph. The thing is, I know Katara wants me, Zuko's just in the way. Once I get Katara alone she'll know that I'm the right guy for her, and everything will be perfect." he said matter-of-factly.

"You sicken me. How could you even think about doing this? You're not going to win Katara over, you're just going to make her hate you." I spat at him.

"Oh really? Hah, we will see now, won't we?" he smirked.

"you're horrible. I'm sooooo going to tell everyone this." I said as I ran for the door.

He flew up and landed in front of me.

"Oh, I don't think so." he had this weird look in his eye.

And then, something awful/great happened. He kissed me.

I couldn't even remember what I wanted to tell the others. It was important, I know it. But I just can't remember.

O_O**. yeah. I think this sucks. But oh well. Aang kinda reminds me of Azula in this. Bwhaha. Anyway, read and reviewwww thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating. The past week has been crazy. But amazing. I had dance camp, then my youth group went up to a church for the weekend. It was so great. **

**Buut.**

**I absolutely love Aang going crazy! **

**You guys should see me writing this, my mother is so worried about me.**

**Just so you guys know, this story is gonna be like. 30+ chapters long. I have an outline with everything that's gonna be in it. **

**There's 19 more dramatic things that are gonna go down! Wootwoot! **

**And there's gonna be a shocking surprise XD**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

[Aang's POV]

My plan will go down tonight. No one is going to expect it. Toph knew about the plan, but then I kissed her and she forgot all about it. It was a good kiss, but I don't want her, I want Katara, and I'm going to have her. I don't care about getting married anymore, I just want to have Katara. And I will. You watch…

"Aang?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

It was Katara. Perfect.

"hey, Katara. What do you need?" I asked her innocently.

"I want to know why you're acting so weird. You're not yourself, everyone's worried about you." she told me.

"I bet Zuko isn't." I scowled.

"oh really? Well that's too bad because he told me he was really worried about you, he's actually the one who's most worried." she said in a motherly tone.

"DON'T. Katara. Just. Don't. I don't need to hear about Zuko, he's ruined my life." I growled.

"Aang, you are acting like a little boy. You need to grow up and be a man, and realize that I don't love you, I love Zuko. And you need to get over it." Katara looked down at me.

"You're not supposed to love Zuko! You're supposed to love me! It was our destiny to be together, and you know it! But of course, I'm never going to get what I want and love!" I screamed at her.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY. Avatars aren't supposed to have families, and you know that. But you always have to go against everything. Don't you get it?" she glared at me.

"BUT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT AND LEAVE ZUKO?" I screamed even louder at her.

"Aang. I don't love you. I love Zuko. Get over yourself." Katara growled at me as she slammed the door.

Girls are crazy. But my plan will happen tonight.

[Katara's POV]

I shouldn't have even talked to Aang. All he did was yell. He has no right to yell at me. He knows I don't love him and he keeps pushing me to love him and not Zuko. But I will never love Aang like I love Zuko, and he needs to get that in his head. Whether he likes it or not.

"Katara?"

I turned around quickly. It was Suki.

"Hi, Suki. What's up?" I asked her.

"I need to tell you something…" she told me quietly.

"What is it?" I asked Suki, getting worried.

"Well, it's about Sokka and I, we're um. Pregnant." she whispered the last part.

I was speechless.

"Oh my gosh. Are you sure?" I looked at her.

"Completely sure. Sokka said that Toph told him that she could feel the baby inside me. Katara, what am I going to do?" Suki looked into my eyes.

"I think we should get Toph in here so she can feel if the baby is healthy. And we'll do like a weekly check on it. Okay?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll go find her. Thank you so much, Katara!" she threw her arms around me.

"You're welcome. I can't believe you and Sokka are going to be parents!" I told her excitedly.

"I'm glad I have you to help me through this." she gave me a genuine smile.

"Suki, that means so much to me, thank you."

"I suppose I should get Toph now, when I find her I'll bring her back here, okay?"

"That sounds perfect!"

[Sokka's POV]

I can't be a dad. Suki thinks I'll be a great dad, but I'm probably mess the kid up. As much as I want to be a good dad, I know I'll never be one.

"Hey, Sokka. Have you seen Toph?" I heard Suki's voice behind me.

"Yeah, I think she's in her room." I told her quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Suki, I'm going to be a horrible father. I have no idea what to do when the baby comes."

"Sokka, I don't know what to do either. But I do know that the baby is going to want a lot of love. And I know that you can give tons of love." she smiled at me.

I hugged her. "Thanks. But it'd be so much easier if my parents were here. Well, I'd probably be grounded forever, but still. They'd teach us how to be parents."

"I know, but Katara's great with kids, maybe she can help us, right?" she looked at me.

"Yeah, she's a good kid. I mean, as great as starting a family is, we are too young. I just hope she doesn't get pregnant as young as you are. I'm not sure she's… emotionally stable enough for that." I laughed.

"If she had to, she could do it. She's so strong." Suki smiled. "But I wonder who the father would be. If she did get pregnant I mean."

"Hm. It would probably be Zuko. A couple of months ago I thought her and Aang were going to be together. But he's just insane now, and Zuko seems to love Katara unconditionally."

"Yeah, probably. OH, I have to get Toph so she can check to make sure the baby is healthy, come on!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Toph's room.

[Toph's POV]

Suki and Sokka dragged me to Katara's room so I could check on the baby. This makes me mad, everyone knows now, so that means I can't tell everyone.

The baby was fine of course. Its heartbeat isn't very loud, but it's there.

I know something happened with Katara and Zuko while they were gone, their hearts were beating so freaking fast. Let's hope they don't get pregnant too. I can't handle two hormonal teenage girls. Katara already acts overly hormonal, but I don't need more of it.

Plus there's Sokka, he's all depressed and whatnot. Little does he know that he's actually going to be a great father, I can tell. He already loves that baby more than anything.

I heard Zuko's feet stop in front of my door.

"Come in Prince Hothead." I said before he could knock.

"Hey, Toph. Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"Hey, questions are free. Go ahead." I shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Aang? I have this weird feeling that one of these days he's just going to crack and go insane." he sat down on my bed next to me.

"I have no clue, I can't read minds. But I know what you mean, he seems like he's just insane now. I don't know how he's going to save the world while he's like this. He's actually kind of scary." I told him.

"I feel like we're not safe. Do you think we should check on everyone just to make sure they're all okay?" Zuko asked me.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." I answered him.

[Zuko's POV]

Our first stop was Aang's room, just to make sure he was in there and not plotting against us.

Thankfully, he was asleep in his bed.

Next, we checked in my room to see if there was anything abnormal about it.

Everything was fine.

Then, we stopped by Sokka and Suki's room.

They were thinking about baby names.

We then went to Toph's room because she was getting tired and wanted to go to bed.

Everything was normal in her room.

When I went to check on and say goodnight to Katara, she was gone.

**HEHEHEHHEH. Yeah, I know. I'm evil. In the next chapter something even worse is going to happen D: just be prepared. K? k. :D **

**Alrighty, please review and read :D thank youu!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hahah. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I just thought it was a good place to stop. Aaaad I like to make people mad ;D hehe. anyway. Sorry I havent updated in a couple of days, I've been busy. My friend had her 16th**** birthday party Monday then I had youth group yesterday and I started school today. Ugh. Fml. And next week I start back up with dance. WOOT. **

**FORMSPRINNNNNNG. ****.me/scarborodancer**** ask me stuff. Anything. I'll answer. **

**but ON WITH THE STORRRRRRY. XD**

[Aang's POV]

I did it. I can't believe I did it. It was so easy too, all I had to do was block her chi, and carry her away.

She's actually kind of heavy, I dropped her a couple of times, the last time she ended up unconscious. So, she's passed out on the cave floor for now.

She's beautiful, even with a giant bump on her forehead. She looks like she's going to wake up soon.

"mmm. Uhh. Mahaah." she mumbled as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Well, that wasn't an attractive noise." I laughed at her.

"Where am I?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"With me. And that's how it should be." I smiled at her.

She just looked at me for a couple of seconds.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KIDNAPPING PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR WAY. That's sooooo not cool Aang. Take me back to the house. NOW." she screamed.

"I can't do that, Katara." I told her kindly.

"Oh, why not?" Katara said in a sassy tone.

"Because, I need you to be mine. Forever."

[Zuko's POV]

Katara's gone.

"GUYS. KATARA'S GONE." I yelled as I ran down the hall.

"Zuko. Will you shut up? Suki and I are trying to decided on baby names!" Sokka yelled at me.

"SOKKA. YOUR SISTER IS GONE!"

"What? Where is she?" he ran into her room.

When he got there, he found nothing.

"oh my god. WHERE IS MY BABY SISTER?" Sokka panicked.

"Guys, what's with all the ruckus?" Toph growled as she walked into Katara's room.

"Katara's gone." Sokka said quietly.

"… how is she 'gone'" Toph asked.

"As in, she's not here. She either ran away, or was kidnapped." I told her.

"Who would want to kidnap Katara?" Suki wondered out loud."

"Uh, that's a good question…" I trailed off.

"You're stupid. Obviously Aang kidnapped her because he's mad at Sparky over here." Toph said matter-of-factly.

"Aang was in his room asleep, remember?"

"Yeah, but his was the first room we checked. That gave him around ten minutes to take her." Toph said.

"I can't believe he would stoop this low to get Katara." I growled.

"I know. How is anyone supposed to believe that he's going to save the world when he can't even get over a girl." Sokka agreed.

"He's so freaking stupid." Toph sighed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"I think we should start looking for them at sunrise, we're not going to get very far in the dark. And I doubt he'd do anything to hurt her." I explained to them.

"You're right, Zuko. Wake us up when it's sunrise." Sokka smiled at me and went back to his room with Suki.

"I still can't believe that jerk took my baby sister." I heard Sokka tell Suki.

I knew something bad was going to happen though, but I don't think her being kidnapped was the whole part…

[Katara's POV]

I can't believe this. I can't believe that Aang would do something like this. I didn't even know he could block chi. I wonder where he learned that…

WHAT AM I DOING. I need to figure out a way out of here.

DANGIT, I STILL CAN'T MOVE. -insert anime sweat droplet here.-

"ohhhh Katara, I'm back" Aang sang and he walked back into the cave.

"Oh that's just delightful, you know Zuko, Toph and Sokka are going to kill you when they find me." I told him.

"I don't care about that right now, all I care about is that we're finally alone and we can do what you've been wanting to do." he smiled.

"…what?"

"oh, you know! We're going to do it!" he said happily.

"… uh. OH. NO WE ARE NOT."

"Yes we are!" he smiled even bigger and laid down on top of me.

"Aang, I said no. get off of me, NOW." I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Katara."

I kept screaming at him, but he wouldn't stop. I can't believe he'd do something like this, it's so wrong. AND IT HURTS. So much more than with Zuko.

I can't believe Aang, the one hundred and twelve avatar raped me.

When he was done he stood up. "There, now you're mine forever." he stared down at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm still Zuko's. You're too late."

**This reminds me of a soap opera ;D **

**I've never read a fanfic like this so, I just decided WHAT THE HAY. You guys are probably thinking "wtf is she on?" heheheh. I like dramatic things, they make me laugh. This story could probably be converted into a modern day story, I might do that when this is done. Ya'll are just gonna have to remind me ;p anyway, read. Review. Laugh at me, call an insane asylum. Whatevs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry to all of you.**

**The reason I haven't updated in a realllllllly long time is because i've been so busy since school started. But i'm gonna try to update every friday or saturday, so don't worry :D**

**anyway, i've decided just to go with my original idea, simply because I can't think of anything else, but the next story I write will not involve any pregnancy, just sayin. But thank you all for encouraging me, I love you all. **

[Aang's POV]

What the hell? Zuko... and... Katara? I can't believe she would do this. I thought that my plan was foolproof. I should've known that they did it during that weirly awkward storm. I'm too late.

Or am I?

What if she gets pregnant with my child, and what if it's an airbender? That would be amazing.

But what if... she gets pregnant with Zuko's child? If she has his child I am going to kill him. How could he do this to poor Katara? I hate him so much, stupid firebender. He doesn't deserve her at all. She deserves ME. I'd give her everything she ever wanted and more. But she just doesn't understand.

"KATARAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" oh of course. HE'S looking for her...

Katara started to stir from her unconscious state. Great, just great.

"mmmzukoo.." I can't believe she's sleeptalking about him, she should be saying MY name, after all we did make love last night.

"Katara, where are you?" damnit. Why won't he shut up?

She started to wake up.

"Zuko..." she said softly.

"Katara! Can you hear me?" I just want to punch this guy.

Katara become clearer of what was happening.

"What the heck? Zuko! I'm in this cave!" she looked at me. "YOU. How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything bad to you."

"Yo-you raped me." she started to cry.

I walked over to comfort her, but she just pushed me away.

"When Zuko and the others find out what you did to me, you're dead." she glared at me.

"No, they're going to be happy, because if you become pregnant, and if the baby is an airbender.. that means we've started a whole new generation of airbenders! Isn't that great, Katara?" I smiled at her.

"What kind of sick and twisted world are you living in? I DON'T LOVE YOU. I LOVE ZUKO. MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD."

"You're supposed to love me though!" I yelled at her.

"You're not supposed to love ANYONE. You're the Avatar! You're supposed to be alone. I'm never going to love you like I love Zuko, and you need to realize that before this becomes worse than it already is."

"Whatever. I know you love me. And we will be together once you have my baby. And you will have my baby. You got that?" I said as I flew away on my glider.

[Katara's POV]

I can't believe Aang would stoop this low, this is horrible, I've never felt more violated.

"KATARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Zuko yelling.

"Zuko! I'm in here, but I can't get up!" I shouted back to him, but he ran past the cave. "Zuko! You went past it!"

"Katara? Oh my god. Katara." he bent down to pick me up in his arms. "What happened?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just started sobbing.

"shh. It's okay, everything's going to be alright." he soothed me.

"No, Zuko. Everything's horrible! Aang.. he. He raped me." I started crying even harder now.

Zuko was speechless at first.

"What? Why would he even think of touching you?"

"he thinks I'm going to get pregnant and the baby is going to be an airbender..." I trailed off. "and he apparently thought he was going to take my innocence, but he was too late. And he was really mad about that." I gave Zuko a small smile.

[Zuko's POV]

"Katara, why are you smiling?" she shouldn't be smiling.

"I'm smiling because I'm glad that he didn't take my innocence, and that you did. You were so gentle and kind. He knocked me unconscious... but it hurt. A lot, I can tell because I'm so sore right now."

"Katara, I am so sorry, from this point on, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Zuko. I love you." She smiled up at me. God, she has a beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Katara." I kissed her on her forehead.

**I'm sorry this sucks, I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guyss. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh. Guys i'm sorry I haven't updated in so friggin long :/ I havent had any time. But, today i'm sick and I havent left the house at all today. Sooooo. Enjoy :)**

**also, I don't know if i'll be sticking to the same plot line I was gonna do. **

**Anyway. Thank you all for not flipping out at me :)**

[Toph's POV]

'OH MY FREAKING GOD. Why is Aang so damn stupid? This is just getting old, Katara has been crying for five hours all because of him. Zuko can't even calm her down right now, when Aang comes back he's in for a buttkickin'.

"Toph." I heard someone say my name, it was Zuko.

"Yeah?"

"Katara wants to talk to you and Suki.." he trailed off.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." I sighed. "and I'm sorry that this happened to Katara, she doesn't deserve it. At all."

"I know, she's amazing. I don't get why Aang's been so selfish lately..."

"We'll find out sooner or later, but anyways. I'll talk you later, Zuko." I smiled at him.

He laughed. "alright, see you around."

I heard laughing outside of Suki and Sokka's door. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Suki ask.

"It's me, Toph." the door opened.

"Hi, Toph!" Suki said enthusiastically.

"Hi. Zuko told me to come here.."

"Oh, come in. We don't want anyone hearing." she whispered in my ear.

I sat down on their bed.

"What do you need Sugar Queen?"

"Oh, Toph. I'm so scared." she sat down next to me and started crying.

"What's going on?" I was actually really concerned for her.

"Okay... so you know that awful storm we had last week?"

"Of course." I replied simply.

"Well... Zuko and I. We kind of.. you know." she whispered but I could feel her smile.

"Ah. Gotcha. But what are you worried about?"

"Well, when Aang went crazy and kidnapped me he forced me to..." she didn't even have to finish for me to understand.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I hesitated. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM. HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU?"

she started to cry even harder. "I don't know, Toph. But it was horrible. And nothing like what Zuko and I had..."

"What an asshole." was about all I could say.

"Yeah, but I need to know something..."

"What, Sugarqueen?"

"Am I... pregnant?" she asked me quietly.

I listened for a heartbeat for a couple seconds. "I don't hear anything, but it might be too soon to tell. But I promise I'll tell you if I hear something, okay?"

"Oh, thank you so much, Toph!" She hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just doin' my job. No big deal." I smirked.

[Katara's POV]

Oh my goodness! I'm not pregnant! Thank Agni. If I was pregnant... how would I know who the father was since Aang freaked out? Oh well, I don't need to worry about that because I'm not pregnant! I need to find Zuko and tell him!

"ZUKO!" I yelled outside his door.

He opened it and smiled. "Katara, what's going on?"

"I'm not pregnant!" I hugged him. "Toph didn't hear a heartbeat!"

"Wow! That's great news, Katara!" He picked me up and spun me around and kissed me.

I looked into his eyes. "I love you so much, Zuko"

He smiled his adorable smile. "I love you too, Katara."

[Aang's POV]

"_I'm not pregnant! Toph didn't hear a heartbeat!"_

_"Wow! That's great news, Katara!"_

"_I love you so much, Zuko."_

"_I love you too, Katara."_

So, Katara thought she was... pregnant. Well I guess having sex with two guys in less than a week will do that to you. If she was pregnant, I hope she'd be pregnant with my child, not Zuko's. Fire and Water do not mix. And they never will. Not on my watch. Whatever. I can't handle them being together. It's disgusting.

She needs to be with me.

And she will be with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar series, but I do own this plot.**

**Also, as you can tell Zuko is very OOC, but he's so cute and adorable this way :)**

**[Sokka's POV]**

"_I'm not pregnant! Toph didn't hear a heartbeat!"_

_"Wow! That's great news, Katara!"_

"_I love you so much, Zuko."_

"_I love you too, Katara."_

What the hell is going on around here?

As Katara and Zuko started walking away I tackled him to the ground, which probably wasn't the best idea, but she's my baby sister and I need to protect her.

"ZUKO. WHY DID MY BABY SISTER THINK SHE WAS PREGNANT?"

"Sokka! Stop it!" Katara yelled.

Zuko flipped me over and I was lying on my back. "Hold on a minute, Sokka! Why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Because she's my freaking baby sister and it's my job you ass!"

"Sokka calm down! Come in my room and we'll all talk!"

"Fine! But if he did anything to you I swear I'll kill him!"

Katara and I sat on her bed while Zuko sat on one of her chairs. "Okay. What's wrong, Sokka?" Katara looked at me.

"I heard you and _him_-" I paused and glared at Zuko. "talking. You thought you were pregnant? How could you, Katara?"

"Sokka it's a long story, please-"

I cut her off. "Katara! I don't give a damn if it's a long story! You had sex. WITH ZUKO OF ALL PEOPLE! How could you?"

Zuko pushed me. "Sokka! Stop it! None of this is your sisters fault!"

Katara was getting mad. "What do you think you're doing! Don't push my brother and do not yell at him!"

"Excuse me? He's the one mad about something he doesn't even know about! UGH! I don't even know why I put up with you all! You're all crazy!"

"Why are you screaming at me sister? You're such a fucking asshole! I can't believe I agreed to add you to the group! Katara was right at first, we would've been better off without you!"

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Toph yelled as she burst through the door.

I'm so annoyed. "Oh, no you did not. WHY WOULD YOU RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD DOOR"

"Everybody be quiet!" Katara and Toph yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Katara, will you please explain to your brother everything that happened?" Zuko growled.

"Don't talk to my sister like that, you loser!" I screamed back.

"Sokka stop it! Zuko, please calm down!"

"How come the jerkbender gets a please and I don't?" Katara just glared at me. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Sokka, please sit down and listen to me!

"Fine, whatever." I sat back down on her bed.

"Do you remember the horrible storm that happened last week?" Katara looked at me.

"Of course I do." I replied flatly.

"Well, Zuko and I stayed in a cave for those couple of days. One thing led to another and we shared our love together." She smiled softly.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. How could you, Katara?" I snarled.

**[Zuko's POV]**

"_How could you, Katara?_

His words stung as I heard them.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" she started to cry

"Sorry? You're sorry? What were you thinking! You have completely dishonored our tribe by doing this! How could you just give yourself up like that to someone like him! He's not good enough to have you!" Sokka screamed as Katara started to cry into her hands.

"That's enough, Sokka! Stop it! Look at what you're doing to her!"

"I don't care! She's never going to have a decent husband now because of you!"

"You haven't heard the rest of the story! So why don't you just shut up and listen to your sister for once!"

"Whatever, just get this over with." I sneered.

Katara wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before she started talking again. "When Aang took me away that night he..." she started crying again and Sokka closed his eyes and hugged his sister, understanding what happened.

"Katara. I am so sorry for getting angry at you. None of this is your fault."

"Don't feel guilty, Sokka. You didn't do anything, you were just trying to protect me." she said as she tried to smile.

"No. I need to start understanding people. If I keep acting like this... I'm going to be a horrible father." He tried not to let anyone hear the last part. But we all heard it.

"Sokka. You're going to be a great father, I just know it." she smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Thanks, sis."

"Is everybody happy now?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"Of course, Toph." Katara smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey, does anybody wanna spar with me?" said an unwelcome voice.

"Aang." Sokka growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if anyone wanted to spar..." He laughed a little.

"Why would anyone want to spar with you after what you did to Katara?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Katara."

"Aang, you know what you did." Katara said quietly as she started to cry.

"Katara. Why are you crying?" he had a fake concerned face as he said that.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER! YOU VIOLATED HER, AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"I didn't violate her. I just showed her how much I love her."

"BY RAPING HER?" I could hear Katara's sobs out of my good ear.

"Look what you're doing! You're making her cry!" He yelled.

"No. This isn't Zuko's fault. This is your fault, you idiot!" Sokka screamed at him.

The Avatar was so calm. "I did nothing to her. And she knows that."

I grabbed his face and turned it toward Katara. "LOOK AT HER. DOES SHE LOOK OKAY" By now she was curled up in a ball next to Toph.

"You know what! I'm done. WITH ALL OF YOU. I'm sick of being told that I'm not allowed to love anyone just because I'm the Avatar. It shouldn't matter! I never wanted to be the Avatar anyway! So why should I have to be?"

"Because the world needs somebody to fucking save it! And that's you! We all have destinies and yours is to save the world?"

"Why can't I choose my own damn destiny? I love Katara and I want to be with her forever!"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she doesn't love you and doesn't want to be with you?"

"Why wouldn't she want to be with me?"

"Everybody shut up!" Toph yelled. "There's someone coming!"

We all went outside to see who it was. Sokka had his arm around Katara and I had Aang's hands behind his back so he couldn't cause Katara anymore pain.

There was a figure standing outside.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

The figure started walking towards us. Katara and Sokka gasped.

"Dad?"


End file.
